The Nothing of the Void
by Weirdly
Summary: Voldemort sends Harry to the cruelest of cruel places, the Void, where there is Nothing, and that Nothing holds Harry for an eternity in a second, and then he is back in the Something world and he is changed. HG oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and this fanfiction has been copywrited by my slightly sadistic and certainly very strange imagination.**

**A/N: This is...interesting. Read. Enjoy, and here are some packets of e-peanuts for you while you do.**

It is eternity you spend in the void, in the dark, in the _nothing_ness. And when you get back to the _something_ world, only one second has passed – maybe less – and you have changed.

You look around the at all the _something_s, and you weep, because it is not _nothing_.

You are standing on grass – on _something_ – and the grass is on ground, on rock, and behind him you see the lopsided house you love, and you know that it is beautiful, because it is _something_.

The _nothing_ was beautiful too, but it was cruel, in the absence of good, in the way that no _something_ can be cruel, and you know that while some may be suited to the beauty of the _nothing_, you are not; you need _something_s to survive. And how you survived in the _nothing_ is a mystery to you, even when all else has become clear in the eternity of _nothing_ness.

You see your friend running toward you, the friend that you love, the friend who is _something_, _someone_, and you yell 'over here' with the voice that is almost _nothing_.

Your friend that is _something_, _someone_, with the flame hair, runs over here and says 'you yelled, Harry, you kinda yelped. You all right? You look sorta weird' and since he asked, you tell him about the _nothing_ that you know your enemy ripped you into that was all eternity in one second.

And since he is your friend, and in spite of being _something_ and _someone_ and not believing in _nothing_ before, he believes you, and he notices the change in your eyes that is ageless and looks at everything around you with wonder that it is all _something_, and he stays silent when he walks you back to the house.

The air teases your cheeks and you lift your nose to it and smell it, and you notice another _something_ in the breeze, moisture; rains come. You mention this to your flame-hair friend who is _something_ and _someone_, and he startles; glances at you sideways from a slightly tenser lanky frame and tells you to come inside then.

You do and the mother of your flame-haired friend who is _something_ and _someone_ (he has a name – a _something_ name – Ron) looks at you and knows you've changed but she doesn't know how to deal with it, and so bustles around you and hugs you, which you love because they are _something_ (even if the _something_ is a bit painful) and you tell her about the _nothing_.

The flame-haired one you love who is _something_ and _someone_ and Ron's sister and more than that, looks at you and knows you've changed, and begins to change herself because you love her and she loves you and she sees some of the beauty of the _something_s already, and knows some of the horror of _nothing_ already.

Rain pounds down in a sudden burst of the clouds, and it is _something_ that you love.

And time passes.

Time passes always; it is _something_.

You realize, and remember, as time flies by in the beauty of the _something_s that you will have to kill your enemy, and you have never killed before.

You do not know, either, whether Death is _something_ or _nothing_, or maybe so _nothing_ that it cannot be called _nothing_, really.

But then the birds sing and you lose yourself in the euphoria of _something_ and of Ginny, who has seen your mind and told you that you are _something_ important, special, and there is only the tiniest dot of _nothing_ in your soul that she will not allow to become bigger and consume as _nothing_ is apt to do.

And your scar hurts sometimes, but the pain is _something_, and you did not even have pain in the _nothing_ (which you are glad about; you do not like pain) so you do not hate it.

You make plans with more _someone_s about disposing of your enemy, but you disregard them all when he sets loose _nothing_ on the world, and you take the _nothing_ from the _something_ and you place it where it belongs, in the void, where it cannot consume the beautiful _something_s.

You send your enemy with it, to the void, and it consumes him, and he is no more than _nothing_, trapped in the void; and it is done, and the _someone_s can be happy with the _something_s in the world.

At least, you are.

**A/N (#2!): That was Harry, by the way. In case you didn't notice, guess, or disregarded the summary. Grin! Hope you had fun! Review!**


End file.
